Una Navidad dorada
by MarHelga
Summary: En vísperas de Navidad, el baile de graduación está cerca. Helga tiene múltiples obligaciones y a punto de cumplir tres años junto a Arnold, todo puede suceder. Viejos amigos que regresan, amistad, amor, celos, drama y mucha emoción. Secuela de mi fic "Una Navidad de Cristal". Espero que les guste.
1. Otra blanca inmensidad

**Capítulo 1****: "****Otra blanca inmensidad****"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el aire ya podía apreciarse el aroma a emoción. Desde níveas montañas de nieve, hasta transparencias de aguanieve acumulándose en pequeñas escarchas cristalinas. Diferentes postales quedaban retratadas a diario: La gente, que protegiéndose del intenso frío, salía por las calles en busca de abundante cantidad de madera buena, para encender fogatas. Y, como es usual, varios niños atrincherados detrás de algún -improvisado- refugio o valla, esquivando las bolas de nieve que eran arrojadas por otros niños. Algún que otro vecino amable, ofreciendo una gran taza de chocolate hirviendo, a cambio de una sonrisa desinteresada.

Y allí, estaba ella, viéndose reflejada en cualquier jovencita que estuviera jugando con la nieve. En toda chica abrigada, armando con delicadeza un muñeco de nieve, como ella solía hacer en estas épocas; solo que ella, al hacerlo, elaboraba una réplica exacta del objeto de su más preciado afecto: un muñeco cabeza de balón, al que seguramente acabaría decapitando en una férrea convicción de ser aquel secreto, a la vez, su más grande tormento. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces... Quién hubiese dicho que ya llevaría casi tres años de relación junto a Arnold, actualmente y que en esa oportunidad la vida de ambos dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. ¿Alguien sería capaz de medir cuantitativamente la felicidad que la desborda hace tres navidades? ¿O la de él? Difícilmente. Entre caricias y arrumacos, los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el pórtico de Helga, tomados de la mano.

—Tu mano me da más calor que el guante, ¿sabes?

—Lo he notado.

—No seas arrogante.

—Oye, no es mi culpa el ser tan cálido, Helga.

—Lo dices como si yo fuera un yeti.

—Sabes que no; tú haces que me derrita, mi reina. Helga se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sabes que no me agradan las cursilerías, Arnoldo. —lanzó ella, soltándose del amarre y fingiendo seriedad.

—¿En serio? No me digas. —dijo el rubio con incredulidad.

—Tampoco tu sarcasmo. Sólo yo puedo usarlo.

—Pff, es un país libre. —espetó dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo—. ¿Y si hago esto? —Preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—Yo haría esto —Respondió Helga, besándolo primero. Unos segundos más tarde, por más emocionante que fuera el beso, Helga lo apartó suavemente, luchando con él para alejarlo—. Oye, ¿qué hora es?

—Las doces y treinta y cinco, ¿por qué? —respondió el rubio sobre sus labios todavía.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —interrogó ella—. Tu padre te pidió que lo ayudes a limpiar la acera.

—¡Oh, lo olvidé por completo!

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Es complicado tratar de tener noción del tiempo, cuando pasas todo el rato junto a la hermosa Helga G. Pataki... —afirmó con vanidad.

—Es cierto. Pierdo toda idea de tiempo, Helga. —aseveró poniéndose de pie—. Pero sé que estás contenta de que me vaya, para ir al centro comercial con tu mamá. Ustedes aman eso.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Detesto ir de compras con Miriam! Sólo compra lo que Olga le dice. Yo no tengo ni voz, ni voto allí, queridito.

—Entonces, podrías acompañar a mi mamá. —sugirió Arnold.

—Preferiría mil veces, ir con ella.

—Sé que disfrutarán el paseo.

—Lo sé. Stella suele decir que soy como la hija que nunca tuvo. Adoro a tu madre, cabezón.

—A tu suegra, cariño... —Bromeó.

—Bien, pásame las coordenadas luego, Arnold. Me encantará ir con ella. Tenemos los mismos gustos. Además, podremos hablar de ti a tus espaldas. —Arnold le lanzó una mirada odiosa, fingiendo haberse ofendido—. ¡Oops!

—Nos vemos la noche, Helga. —dijo el rubio con falsa sequedad.

—¡Oye! ¿Y mi beso de despedida? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era una broma, tonto!

—Jaja, caíste. —Dijo regresando hacia ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya no quiero tu beso, estúpido cabeza de balón!

—Yo creo que sí... —insistió él pícaramente.

—No. —Afirmó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien, nos vemos. —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, yéndose.

—Bien.

Arnold dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Helga, sorprendiéndola con el beso de despedida. Ella lo correspondió entre risas. Sí que era maravilloso estar con él. La Navidad renovaba ese espíritu de amor y felicidad en todos.

El chico con cabeza de balón caminaba por las calles hillwoodenses animadamente. Quizás estaba haciendo más frío del habitual, pero eso no le impedía sentirse plenamente feliz. En poco tiempo acabaría la secundaria; cumplirá tres años de noviazgo con una hermosa rubia que él amaba profundamente y lo más grandioso que había ocurrido en su vida: el regreso de sus padres y seguir junto a sus abuelos. La época festiva no hacía más que recordarle cuán agradecido a Dios por gozar de tanta dicha. Todavía atesoraba con vívidas imágenes aquella noche helada del apagón, cuando reunió toda su valentía posible y decidió declararle a Helga, algo más que un sentimiento de inocente amistad. Quizás en ese tiempo no la amaba como ahora, pero sin dudas la quería y mucho. Siempre supo lo especial que ella era y comprendió que la chica era su otra mitad.

—Papá, ya llegué. —dijo al entrar—. ¿Papá?

—¿Arnold? ¡Por aquí! —gritó su padre desde más adentro.

—¿Otra vez los fusibles?

—Algo así, campeón. Intento evitar que la energía de toda la casa colapse... Pero no sé si podré lograrlo... —continuó Miles, mientras arreglaba unos cables.

—Déjame ver, quizás juntos lo haremos más rápido.

—Gracias, Arnold. Luego limpiaremos la entrada. La nieve ya está haciendo imposible el caminar, ja.

.

.

.

* * *

—Te lo digo, Nadine. Ha estado acechándome desde que terminamos.

—Permíteme entender algo, Rhonda. Ustedes no terminaron hace como... No sé, ¿un año y medio?

—¡Sí! Pero Curly claramente no ha logrado superarme.

—¿No tiene novia? —preguntó la rubia con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Te lo digo, él no me olvida. No sé cuándo seguirá adelante. —Me pregunto si es solo Curly quien no sigue adelante... —dijo como para sí.

—¿Cómo? ¡Nada de eso, Nadine! ¿No te he contado del chico...?

—¿Sobre Nicholas? Sí, como un millón de veces, Rhonda. —Respondió con hastío—. Tú siempre me hablas de este chico, de aquél y del otro, pero ¡siempre acabas fijándote en lo que Curly está haciendo! —Rhonda cambió su expresión a una de enojo—. Lo que digo es, ¿por qué no solucionas lo que sientes por él, amiga?

—Yo no siento nada por Curly, Nadine. No sé de dónde sacas semejante cosa. —aseguró con desafiante convicción la pelinegra.

—Claro... —asintió Nadine rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, el Sr. Simmons tenía un importante anuncio para todos. Bueno, en realidad dos, si lo analizamos mejor. Él se había comprometido hacía dos años con su novia, Celine. Ella era profesora de intercambio y se conocieron en un viaje en el que Simmons había participado y desde entonces, se habían hecho inseparables.

—Chicos, buen día. Perdón por la tardanza. —se disculpó al llegar—. Sé que nos queda poco tiempo juntos y que están muy ocupados organizando el baile de graduación, pero tengo dos cosas muy importantes que anunciarles.

—¿Qué podrá ser? —se preguntó Lila.

—Bien, la primera de ella, es que iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos.

—¿"Viejos amigos"? —dudó Stinky.

—¿De qué habla, Simmons?

—¡Iremos de visita al hogar, Harold!

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamaron todos con notoria emoción.

—¡Sí! Será dentro de dos semanas. Mientras tanto, organizaremos una colecta solidaria y una rifa, con juegos, pasteles y demás. ¿No es grandioso?

—¡Sí! ¡Volveremos a verlos! —se emocionó Lila.

—¿Cuál es la otra noticia, Sr. Simmons?

—Bien, Gerald, esta sí es personal, y quería contársela a ustedes antes que a nadie. Creo que ya saben cuán especiales son todos y cada uno de ustedes para mí, y es por eso que quiero anunciarles que... ¡Celine y yo vamos a casarnos!

—¡Ohhh...! —corearon con ternura las chicas—. ¡Sr. Simmons, felicidades! ¡Qué alegría, qué gran noticia!

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Estamos muy felices.

—¡¿Habrá pastel?! —interrogó Harold.

—¿Pastel? Tú no comprendes, chico rosa.

—Oh, cállate, Helga. —le ordenó éste.

—Pff.

—Chicos, no peleen. Claro que habrá pastel. —respondió alegre el profesor.

—Felicidades, Sr. Simmons.

—Gracias, Arnold. Quiero pedirte un favor muy especial. A ti y a Helga, en realidad.

—¿A nosotros? ¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero pedirles, que sean los padrinos y dama de honor de nuestra boda.

—¡Cielos, Sr. Simmons! ¡Qué honor! Muchas gracias.

—De nada, Arnold. Si de mí dependiera, todos lo serían. Celine y yo los conocemos a ambos y coincidimos en la elección.

—Muchas gracias por la confianza. ¿Se lo dirá usted o...?

—Se lo diré más tarde. Guárdame el secretillo.

—Está bien. Así será, Sr. Simmons. También me alegra mucho volver al hogar. Hace poco, recibí una carta de Axel. ¿Lo recuerda?

—¡Claro! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Bien, Arnold, debo seguir con la clase.

.

.

.

Helga había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo en una juguetería. Era algo de pocas horas, y ella se encargaba de envolver los obsequios de los enloquecidos clientes absorbidos por la fiebre pre-navideña. No era la gran paga, pero le servía para ahorrar para cosas como su vestido de graduación y quizás, para solventar algún tipo de gasto universitario futuro. Helga era una chica muy ordenada y responsable, tal vez contagiada de Arnold. Recibió un mensaje en el que Rhonda se tomaba la atribución de ir a buscarla a la salida del trabajo junto a las demás chicas, para debatir ciertas cuestiones inherentes al baile. Malditos sean los planes de Wellington Lloyd, se decía. Y ella, que tenía estipulado tomar alguna infusión con su chico, para cerrar de qué mejor forma, una jornada bastante extensa. Esta Navidad era claramente más ajetreada que la de hacía tres años atrás…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores**__**: ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien y que hayan pasado una hermosa Nochebuena y Navidad junto a sus seres queridos. Como prometí, aquí está el anexo o continuación de "**__**Una Navidad de Cristal**__**". Ojalá les guste. No es un capítulo largo, pero ya deja vislumbrar cuántas cosas han cambiado. Seguiremos viendo cómo avanza. No será un fic muy largo, ya que tengo que continuar con el de la jungla.**_

_**Saludos a todos, que pasen un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE EL 2014 LOS LLENE DE FELICIDAD, AMOR, PAZ, Y ÉXITOS EN LO QUE SE PROPONGAN.**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	2. Preparativos

**Capítulo 2****: "Preparativos"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ella estaba insoportable, como es usual. Cada vez que de un evento social se tratara, donde hubiese que hacer lucir la mejor cara del tema o situación que se tratara, los nervios y su obsesión de querer controlarlo todo, se le subían a la cabeza. Si bien Rhonda tenía muchas cualidades —entre ellas, la elegancia, el sentido del estilo, una no novedosa compasión por el prójimo, puntualmente de los niños, desde hace tres años—, este tipo de cosas podía hacerle salir esa Rhonda capaz de enloquecer a quien se cruzare por su camino. Ese cuadro de locura, se veía venir. Quizás no ahora, pero eventualmente, ella explotaría. Su relación —en stand by/acabada— con Curly la torturaba y no perdía oportunidad alguna de demostrar cabalmente que el chico con corte de tazón, ya no ocupaba ningún espacio en su corazón, incluso cuando eso no fuera cierto y le doliese admitirlo.

—Chicas, sé de más ánimo e ideas en un funeral, que en esta reunión. Por favor, quiero ¡ideas! —subrayó gritando la última palabra.

—¿Para qué dar ideas, si todas te parecen estúpidas y las rechazas, Wellington Lloyd? —espetó Helga, mientras sacaba de su bolso el celular.

—Ninguna idea es estúpida, hasta que se diga lo contrario o votación con quórum, Helga querida. Y no me llames por mi apellido, ¿sí?

—¿Qué tal petunias? —sugirió Phoebe.

—¿Petunias? ¡Es que...! —se frenó en seco a lo que estaba por objetar, al sentirse observada por todas las chicas, quienes solamente con la mirada, le daban la razón a Helga.

—Bien, vamos a considerarlo. ¿Qué me dicen de la iluminación? Tiene que haber un tema. Algo que indique algo... ¿Qué puede ser? —se auto-preguntó, pensativa.

—Una noche estrellada, con luces por todas partes en el gimnasio... —dijo Lila con voz soñadora.

—Buen plan, Lila. —respondió con alegría la pelinegra.

—Gracias, Rhonda.

—¿Alguien más pensó otra cosa?

—Podríamos cubrir el techo o la parte superior con luces bicolores, por ejemplo, color melocotón y verde claro; o quién sabe, cualquier combinación que... —opinó Sheena.

—¡¿"Cualquier combinación"?! —repitió Rhonda con indignación—. Cualquier combinación, no, Sheena. No podemos colgar luces de colores horrendos que nos hagan ver 'apagadas', o desluzcan nuestros vestidos. ¡Es inaceptable! —continuó mezclando sus pensamientos personales que la aquejaban, con el tema del baile.

—Tranquilízate, Rhonda. No es para tanto. —imploró Nadine, acercándole un vaso de agua, mientras Sheena se encogía en su asiento.

—Lo siento. Ustedes saben que estas cosas me ponen mal. Es decir, amo los bailes y eventos socialmente considerados importantes como este, pero es ¡tan estresante! —concluyó, ahora tomando asiento.

—Para eso estamos todas aquí, no cargues con todo el peso sola, Rhonda. —aconsejó Phoebe.

—Gracias, Phoebe. Helga... ¿qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Rhonda, a la vez que bebía un sorbo de agua. ¿Helga? ¡Helga! —insistió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que?! ¿Dónde? —contestó la aludida, totalmente desconectada de la situación.

—Si no estuvieras todo el tiempo mandando mensajitos, escucharías.

—Es mi mamá. —se justificó la rubia con una tranquilidad envidiable.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. ¿No me crees? Mira. —le indicó poniéndose de pie, enseñándole el teléfono.

—Oh, sí. Te creo. Te creo que ¡es Arnold! —chilló Rhonda en un tono más que condenatorio para Helga.

—Bien, es Arnold. Es mi novio, ¿y qué? Tengo derecho a contestarle cuando quiera, Wellington Lloyd. Iba a salir con él, pero me avisaste de este encuentro sin oportunidad a oponerme, entonces, mínimamente merece que le responda. ¿Bien? Y si quieres que cooperemos, déjanos hacerlo y ya déjate de tus tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó sin alterarse, táctica que aprendió desde que está junto al rubio.

—Está bien, Helga... Lo siento. Sigamos, chicas.

—Si quieres mi opinión, creo que deberíamos colgar estrellas doradas y plateadas en cortinados y cosas así, o bien en el techo, poner luces centrales oscuras que destaquen adornos azulados, que darán la sensación de una verdadera noche estrellada. —dijo la rubia con notable ensoñación en el tono de su voz.

—Wow, Helga. Hasta sin verlo, sonó bien. —admitió Nadine.

—Eso me gusta. Me gusta mucho. —acotó Rhonda sonriendo, finalmente—. ¡Así es como tenemos que pensar!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ella era una chica bonita, delgada y un poco alta. Su cabello era ligeramente lacio, llegando a más de sus hombros, de color castaño oscuro. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la Señorita Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, eran sus ojos color verde brillante y el tener solo un apellido. Lucy se había convertido en este momento en la enemiga número uno de la chica más elegante de la escuela. Si bien la nueva conquista de Curly no era compañera suya, las frecuentes salidas de él con ella, hacía morir de a poco a Rhonda. De celos, claro.

Después de esa Navidad en la que buscaron incesantemente a la madre de una niña del hogar, donde Rhonda vislumbró otra faceta desconocida del acosador chico raro, esta le dedicó sentimientos florecientes de amor. Así, transcurrió el verano, su primer verano 'juntos'. Siempre resultó algo extraña esa unión, incluso más que la de Arnold y Helga, a decir verdad. El chico —hasta antes—, le resultaba desagradable a Rhonda y nadie apostaba demasiado a esa relación. Solía vérselos en el cine muy encariñados, en el parque, donde sea. Pero, un buen día, dejaron de dirigirse la palabra, sin más. Ninguno quiso dar explicaciones sobre ello, hasta que un tiempo después, Curly comenzó a mostrarse con otra chica. La ira de la pelinegra se encendía cada vez más. Su 'rival', —aunque ella odiase admitirlo—, la intimidaba. Y cómo no, si ella misma pudo oír las alabanzas que sus compañeros dedicaban a la chica. ¡Es que era muy bonita! Y por si fuera poco, sabía cómo vestirse. Hasta podría jurar que Lucy era más bella que ella. Por eso es que lo odiaba tanto: No sólo Curly la reemplazó, sino que lo hizo con alguien mejor que ella. Ese tipo de pensamientos atípicos de baja auto-estima, a veces la invadían, fusionándose con rabia y despecho.

.

.

* * *

Arnold estaba dedicándole muchas horas al asunto. Es que, por tratarse de una fecha tan especial, el obsequio debía ser genial. Hermoso. Único. Todo con mayúsculas. Cumplir tres años de noviazgo con Helga no era poca cosa. ¡Cielos, sí que la amaba! Ama su forma de mirar, de hablar, su maldita obstinación y su tan particular valentía frente a situaciones en las que cualquier otro se desmoronaría. Él atesoraba en su mente su aroma, su voz, sus besos, todo sobre ella. El chico solía preguntarse si era posible morir de amor o de felicidad, a la vez que agradecía festejar un aniversario más con su amada. ¿Pero qué sería apropiado regalarle? Helga no era precisamente una chica materialista, o amante de lo banal. La rubia que atrapó su corazón merecía algo grandioso. Quizás, al verla esta noche se me ocurrirá algo, pensó.

—Hola, mi hermosa. —dijo él, dándole un suave beso—. ¿Qué tal tu día laboral?

—Hola, cabezón mío. —sonrió complacida de verlo—. Bastante extenuante. La gente no deja de entrar a la tienda ni por un maldito segundo. ¿Sabes? El día que tenga hijos, compraré los regalos navideños con seis meses de anticipación, si es posible. —razonó mientras se alejaban de la juguetería y él la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo—.

—¿Ya has pensado en eso, Helga?

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa, Arnold? —preguntó desconcentrada.

—En tus hijos... Quiero decir, ¿nuestros hijos? —Helga volteó a verlo con todo el amor del mundo.

—Nunca lo he dudado. Nuestros hijos, Arnold. Esto —dijo señalándose y a él,— es para siempre. —Arnold sonrió y la besó abrazándola con su abrigo—.Tengo malas noticias. Debido a esto mismo, ahora nos harán trabajar desde una hora antes y hasta una hora después. ¡Son dos horas más, rayos! —se quejó.

—Oh, no... ¿Cómo les avisan así como así? Es decir, deberían hacerlo con más antelación.

—Y bueno, qué más da. Es un empleo de medio tiempo... Y si no fuera por todo el asunto de la graduación, no lo haría, pero necesito el dinero.

—Helga, yo podría... —ella lo detuvo.

—No sigas. No aceptaré que me prestes dinero. Si necesito dinero, lo conseguiré yo misma.

—Me encanta tu determinación.

—¡Oh, miren quién se puso aún más adorable de lo que es! A mí me encantas tú, rubio cabezón... —dijo Helga acariciando su rostro como si fuera un niño—. Como mañana tengo que levantarme más temprano aun, comamos algo rápido por aquí...

—Está bien. Conozco una pizzería en la esquina…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores**__**: ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Sé que no es un capítulo largo, pero estoy sin inspiración en este momento… Debería haber escrito más, *Lo hice y mucho, pero en otro fic*, solo actualizo para que no quede abandonado. *Se disculpa por un capítulo que no la convence, mil veces*.**_

_**El siguiente será mejor. Los conflictos, se asoman lentamente. Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguirme. Ojalá los Dioses de la inspiración regresen a mi mente. Devuelvo reviews por PM. **_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	3. Todo está cambiando

**Capítulo 3: "Todo está cambiando"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cada día se sentía más y más ansiedad. Cada hora, cada minuto, podía olfatearse en el ambiente el aroma a sucesos demasiado emocionantes para ser verdad. Estando a quince días de comenzado Diciembre, a diez de Navidad, todo eso era mucho más que notorio. Los preparativos, la venta, feria, compras y remodelaciones en torno al Baile de Graduación a realizarse el día 24, estaban acabado con el escaso tiempo libre del que los chicos disponían. Eso, sin mencionar, que antes de ocurrir el denominado "evento del año", era la —sencilla pero impostergable— boda del Sr. Simmons y Celine, su novia; el cumpleaños de Nadine, y claro, antes de todo lo anterior, la visita al Hogar de niños. Sí, parecía mucho para tan poco tiempo, ¿no? Y eso sería aprovechado por las personas incorrectas, para desarmar lo que otras habían planificado, a menos que el destino lo impidiera…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Daniel Saint Priestley era un muchacho hábil para los negocios, justamente como su padre. Tenían concesiones, sucursales y más propiedades a lo largo de muchos estados, no sólo en Hillwood. A sus —recién— veintidós años, colmados de experiencia comercial, su padre, Mark, lo dejaba a cargo de una de las sucursales de la empresa familiar. Quizás a otra escala mucho más grande, —por supuesto—, su padre era como Bob Pataki, aunque el poder y los ingresos que estos percibían por su cadena de jugueterías era fastuoso en comparación con aquella tienda de localizadores, algo los unía a ambos empresarios. Ellos habían hecho negocios en el pasado, y Mark solía hacer en la actualidad, algún tipo de publicidad en favor de Bob y viceversa. Así fue, como Bob logró que Helga —ante la búsqueda de dinero extra—, le sugiriera trabajar medio tiempo en la juguetería. Fue muy sencillo, su padre telefoneó a Mark Saint Priestley y le comentó el asunto. Este dio el visto bueno y dejó el tema en manos de su 'excelente y responsable' hijo, Daniel, jefe de Helga, en adelante. El chico, si bien era unos años mayor que el resto de sus empleados, era bien parecido. Tenía altura, porte, una gran cabellera castaña oscura y era —además—, dueño de unos almendrados ojos azules por los que más de una de sus dependientes, suspiraba. Helga no podía comprender cómo todas morían secretamente por el 'jefe'. Eso era más que patético e inadecuado, según ella. El joven conducía un auto último modelo, muy llamativo y costoso.

—Cielos... Quisiera subirme a ese coche, pasear doce horas seguidas y que me compre flores —decía mientras soñaba despierta, otra chica, compañera de la rubia en la juguetería.

—Shaylene, tienes novio, ¿recuerdas? —inquirió otra.

—¿Y qué? Cualquiera podría permitirse un desliz así... Vaya, qué cabeza hueca, pensó Helga. ¿Cómo una chica comprometida en una relación podría decir cosa semejante?

Arnold se encontraba con sus padres, decorando la casa de huéspedes con todo lo relativo a la Navidad. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ya era la segunda Navidad que tenía la dicha de poder hacerlo.

Luego de catorce años separado de sus padres, tres almanaques atrás, ellos se presentaron en su puerta. Quizás él tenía ángeles navideños sin saberlo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rhonda estaba en el cine, con anteojos de sol y una boina violeta que ocultaba su cabello. Exigió que su mejor amiga Nadine, la acompañara a ver la nueva —y según sus palabras "genial"— película a estrenarse: "Danza de peluches saltarines".

—Rhonda...

—¿Sí, Nadine? —respondió escabulléndose en los asientos.

—¿Me dirás por qué estás vestida así, y qué hacemos viendo esta porquería?

—¿Porquería? ¡Oye, no estoy tan mal vestida!

—Así es como tú llamas a este tipo de películas.

—Estamos en una misión, ¿sí?

—¿Qué misión?

—¡Ay! Detesto cuando te pones en inquisidora. ¡Estamos espiando a Curly!, ¿bien? —chilló en secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La visita al Hogar estaba programada para el próximo domingo. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado de un año atrás, hasta ahora. Los chicos estaban a punto de graduarse, Rhonda y Curly —la pareja desde entonces tres años antes—, quienes unieron a una madre y su hija pequeña, ni siquiera se saludaban; Simmons se casaba en pocos días, celebrando un aniversario más de haber conocido a su novia e incluso, muchas otras cosas que estaban a punto de cambiar también. Axel, aquel niño de —ahora trece años—, carácter apático, un tanto rebelde, vivía con armonía junto a sus padres adoptivos. Jennifer, vivía con su madre, que trabajaba muy bien en una tienda, y su gatito. Ellen, por su parte, continuaba colaborándole a su abuela Lauren con el hogar de niños. Muchos de ellos, ya no estaban allí, ya que afortunadamente, habían sido adoptados. La niña, con doce años cumplidos y una vida marcada especialmente por situaciones difíciles, era una fiel compañera de su abuela en cuanto a las tareas del lugar y a los niños. A veces, solía entristecerse porque muchos de sus conocidos y amigos del hogar, nunca más regresaron a visitarla, con la excepción de Jennifer y Axel, quienes se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. ¡Cuánto se alegraría de ver a toda la clase!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Allí vienen, escóndete!

—Rhonda, esto es ridículo...

—Apresúrate, o te verán... —cuando dijo esto, ya fue demasiado tarde.

—Hola Nadine. —saludó amablemente Curly—. Ella es Lucy. Lucy, Nadine. —las presentó.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —saludó cortésmente.

—No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de películas... —comentó él, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, yo... ¡Me encantan! —disimuló ante los gestos de Rhonda, que estaba oculta tras una de las cortinas del cine—. Fue Lila. Ella adora este tipo de filmes y me lo recomendó.

—Ah... Lucy las ama.

—¡Es que son tan tiernos! —se maravilló la chica, riendo—. Por eso le sugerí que la viera conmigo, así me daría la razón. ¿No es cierto, cielito? —le preguntó a su novio, con aun más ternura en su voz.

—Claro, cielito. —respondió con una amplia sonrisa, robándole un fugaz beso a su chica—. Bueno, Nadine, ya nos íbamos. El gusto de verte. —Igualmente. Gusto en conocerte, Lucy.

—Oh, el gusto es mío, Nadine. —replicó alegremente. Una vez que la feliz parejita se alejó lo suficiente, Rhonda salió de su escondite.

—¿Crees que era necesaria tanta simpatía, Nadine?

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas, Rhonda?

—Bueno, —comenzó con un tono de gran resentimiento en su voz—, creo que si tuviera que hablar con la nueva novia de tu ex, sería unas mil veces más, no sé… ¡antipática y grosera!

—Rhonda, la chica es muy amigable y parece...

—¡Ni te atrevas a decir "buena"!

—No, no la conozco, pero por qué ser grosera. No es necesario, ella no me ha hecho nada malo...

—Suficiente. —sentenció totalmente ofuscada, la pelinegra—. Te veré el domingo en el Hogar. Gracias por venir al cine.

—¿No íbamos a ir a ver el tema de las flores para el baile?

—Olvídalo. Puedo sola. —dijo yéndose a los pisotones.

—Está bien. Como quieras. —respondió con hartazgo, Nadine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo ya se había planeado. Luego de jugar un rato con la nieve, tomar una buena taza de chocolate caliente y comer cup-cakes en el bar al que siempre iban los dos rubios, Helga iría al centro comercial con Stella. Todo eso, claro, a la salida del trabajo. Teóricamente, los sábados a la mañana y hasta el mediodía, era su jornada laboral. Lástima, que tantos y tan interesantes planes, se arruinarían. Aparentemente, dos de las chicas del turno de la tarde, no concurrirían a trabajar, por lo que Daniel, el jefe de Helga, le anunció que tendría que cubrir a Lorraine, una chica con parte médico de enferma.

—Lo siento, Helga, son cosas que ocurren. Es la época, todo el mundo se enferma... —dijo Daniel.

—¿Hasta qué hora?

—Calculo que hasta las siete...

—¿Es seguro? Tenía planes... —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Seguro. —dijo él con falsedad. Helga le envió un mensaje de texto a Arnold. "_No podré verte a las cinco. Saldré a las siete, recién, lo siento. Cubriré compañera enferma. Dile a Stella que nos encontramos a las ocho. Te amo__:3__"_. El chico comprendió, y le respondió que el mensaje sería dado.

Siendo las ocho y veinticinco, y aun estando en la juguetería, Helga no podía encontrar su teléfono desde hacía una hora y media. La cantidad de clientes que hubo durante la tarde, impidió que ella se pudiera ir a la hora pactada. Ante la pérdida de su celular, no alcanzó a avisarle con antelación a Arnold que cancelara el paseo en el shopping con Stella. Pidió prestado un teléfono, y no había señal. Llamó desde el teléfono del local y tampoco. Mientras tanto, la madre de Arnold la esperó durante una hora, y él hasta entonces, no se había enterado de todos los percances ocurridos, una vez más, a causa de ese trabajo de "medio tiempo" que su amada tenía...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Estoy en racha de actualizaciones, y ya que subí el nuevo de "Caleidoscopio", me paso por aquí.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leen, comentan y agregan a favoritos. Por favor, no teman comentar! Son el aliento que necesito para seguir. Estoy un poco estancada con esta historia y mi espíritu navideño se esfumó. Ojalá les guste y no me abandonen. Ya estamos viendo cómo se van dando las cosas y cómo todo cambió. Espero no haber escrito incongruencias, estoy un poco olvidada de ciertos detalles que incluí en el primer fic. No sé cuántos capítulos van a ser, dependerá de mi inspiración y sus opiniones.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Hasta la próxima, MarHelga.**_


	4. Una visita muy especial

***Capítulo 4: ****"Una visita muy especial"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Ella y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, excepto los que inventé para darle sentido a mi historia. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como la tranquilidad con la que el silencio de cada mañana fría, así era este domingo en particular. Atípico, pero no menos real, estaba empezando a nevar con mayor antelación, en comparación con otros años. Los chicos del último curso de la P.S 119, acudieron muy puntuales a la cita establecida en la puerta del establecimiento escolar, para abordar el autobús que los llevaría al Hogar Luz y Amor.

Helga seguía sin su teléfono celular, desde el día anterior. Al parecer, este había sido robado. Llamó a Arnold apenas salió del trabajo, pero él no había llegado aún —tuvo que ir a buscar a Stella al centro comercial—, y como ya eran casi las once de la noche, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar personalmente con él, al día siguiente, en el trayecto hacia el hogar. La expresión del rubio fue de sorpresa y curiosidad al verla subir al autobús.

—Buen día, Arnold. —saludó ella, sentándose con él. El chico seguía sin comprender por qué su novia no respondía sus mensajes, ni atendía sus llamados. Aunque anoche él llamó a su casa —y Bob dijo que Helga estaba durmiendo, esta mañana intentó comunicarse a su móvil, y nada.

—Helga, pensé que te había ocurrido algo... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me robaron el teléfono, lo siento.

—¿Cómo, en la juguetería?

—Lo dejé cargándose, debajo de mi bolso, no sé quién pudo haberlo sacado; allí no pasan los clientes...

—¿Dices que es alguien del trabajo?

—No lo sé, pero me siento terrible, Arnold; dejé plantada a Stella, no era mi intención… —dijo alterándose.

—Tranquila...

—Te llamé cuando me enteré que saldría después de la hora estipulada, desde un teléfono público, pero no me atendió nadie, y también desde otro celular prestado, y no tenía señal el estúpido aparato y yo...

—Helga, está bien...

—Lo siento... De verdad. Odio esto...

—Últimamente estás atada de pies y manos por este empleo, Helga...

—Lo sé, y quise dejarlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero mi padre cree que es conveniente que siga un tiempo más. Tú sabes, solo lo hace por negocios con este sujeto...

—Las chicas... Bueno, ellas creen que no podrán contar contigo para la feria, y yo les dije que no pensaran así...

–¡Estaré en todo, maldita sea! —se exaltó—, Lo siento. —dijo sentándose nuevamente en el bus.

—Veo que estás muy estresada, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema?

—No quiero cambiar de tema. ¿Stella está enojada?

—¡No!, Helga, ella te adora, ¿cómo podría estar molesta?

—Pero la dejé varada...

—Eres como la hija que nunca tuvo, calma. Ella comprenderá.

—Gracias, Arnold. Lamento haberte hecho preocupar. Le pediré a Bob un nuevo teléfono.

—Genial.

—¿Sabes que te amo?

—Por supuesto que sí, rubia.

—Oye, tampoco la arrogancia, amiguito... —dijo con falsa molestia.

—¿Y sabes qué más? Yo también te amo. —retrucó, dándole un rápido beso, reprochado a lo lejos por Wartz, quien intentaba que todos cantaran "Wipsy, Wipsy, Araña". Helga lo miró con ternura por unos segundos.

—Cielos... Qué frío hace hoy. ¿Ese Wartz cree que cantaremos esas bobas canciones? No lo hice a los nueve, no lo haré a los diecisiete. —acotó con altanería.

—Vaya niñita madura eras, Helga... Si tienes frío, te presto mis guantes.

—No, no podría quitártelos.

—Entonces guárdalas en tu abrigo...

—Me gusta más el tuyo...

—Ah, tuve un déja vú. —dijo con voz soñadora, él.

—Igual yo. —respondió Helga, riendo—, Oye, ¿recuerdas ese día, verdad?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era víspera de Navidad, y tomé el chocolate caliente más delicioso de todo Hillwood y los cup-cakes más...

—Hey. ¿Y quién te los recomendó?

—Una rubia solitaria, con un gran, gran cuadro...

—Ah... ¿Y era...? ¿Bonita? —dijo fingiendo celos.

—La más hermosa... —aseguró él.

—Y esa rubia... ¿Qué onda?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Ella...? ¿Ya te gustaba?

—No sé, debería haberle preguntado a ella eso mismo... ¿No crees?

—Mmm, no sé... —dijo dubitativa y algo avergonzada.

—¿Helga...?

—¿Sí?

—¿Ese abrazo...?

—¿Qué con el abrazo? —repreguntó ella.

—Nada, es sólo que... Creo que eso me hizo confirmar algunas sospechas...

—¿Qué? —resopló completamente avergonzada.

—Que tú me gustabas, y mucho...

—Ah...

—No te hagas la fuerte, señorita. Finges seriedad, pero sé que no me dices todo.

—Arnold, somos novios hace casi tres años, ¿y ahora quieres que te cuente desde cuándo yo...?

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Simmons.

—Exacto. —dijo él, impidiéndole salir de su asiento, juguetonamente.

—Ya estamos grandes para esto, Arnoldo...

—No lo suficiente, uno siempre lleva a su niño interno...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga realmente?

—No sé...

—Está bien. Me encantó ese abrazo, ¿de acuerdo? No dejé de pensar en eso todo el día, hasta en tu fiesta, incluso. ¿Feliz?

—Mucho. ¿Tan difícil es sacar a la Helga cursi de paseo? —ella le dio un golpe en broma—. ¿Ves? Por estas cosas te amo tanto...

—Sí, lo sé. Yo solo te quiero por tu abrigo...

—Lo sé, jaja. —respondió en broma, bajando del autobús, al hogar finalmente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Los chicos arribaron muy alegres al Hogar, junto a Simmons y Wartz. Rhonda veía por encima del hombro de Nadine, a Curly, que conversaba amenamente con Sid y Stinky.

—Nadine...

—¿Sí, Rhonda?

—No quiero entrar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que vino Jennifer especialmente para verte...

—Es que ella me interrogará…

—¿No puedes explicarle que ya no están juntos?

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Ella no te juzgará. —le respondió Nadine, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, sí, si te cuento toda la historia?

—Cuéntame cuando salgamos.

.

.

.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre, Ellen fue quien los recibió. La niña de doce años, había crecido bastante, hasta ser medianamente alta; su cabeza 'ligeramente abalonada', en palabras de Helga, ahora llevaba una larga cabellera rubia, y su voz era ciertamente menos infantil, pero aun dulce.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verlos nuevamente, chicos!

—¡Ellen! —gritó Helga corriendo a su abrazo.

Más atrás, se encontraba sonriente un niño más alto que la jovencita, ansioso por saludar a todos los visitantes, Axel.

—¡Cuánto has crecido en un año!

—Menos de un año, —aclaró la niña—, nos vimos en el verano, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ¡tienes razón! —rememoró Helga.

—¡Señor Simmons, y Señor Wartz! —saludó emocionada—. Adelante, gente, son bienvenidos.

—Hola jovencita, permiso. —respondió Wartz, ingresando también.

—¡Axel, Jennifer! —los abrazan Arnold y Rhonda. Curly veía sonriente, pero sin acercarse a la pelinegra.

—¿Cómo han estado, chicos? —preguntó Jennifer—, supongo que Arnold y Helga están por cumplir su tercer aniversario de novios, ¿no? —inquirió la pequeña.

—Sí, vaya memoria prodigiosa tienes, niñita. —comentó Helga.

—¿Dónde están Curly y Rhonda? ¡Vengan! —ordenó. Ambos se aproximaron con cierto resquemor y timidez. Sus miradas de incomodidad eran notorias. Jennifer quedó desconcertada, y por lo tanto, los chicos trataron de disimular la situación, distrayéndola.

—¿La señora Lauren se encuentra? —preguntó Gerald.

—Sí, está en su habitación... —espetó Ellen con otro tono en su voz, más triste.

—¿Qué me cuentas, amiguito? —le dijo Arnold a Axel, mientras los demás eran guiados por Ellen y Bridgit, una de las ayudantes del Hogar.

—Todo ha sido de maravillas, mi nueva vida, me refiero.

—Cuánto me alegra oír eso, Axel. Si lo pensamos, ambos vivimos una vida diferente desde la misma época.

—Sí, es cierto... —respondió sonriendo. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Genial, estamos a punto de graduarnos...

—Vaya... Cuánto me falta aún para poder decir eso...

—Sólo seis años, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así.

—¿No te gusta la escuela, Axel?

—Nah, la escuela está bien. Es sólo que tengo una maestra que nos da mucha tarea y yo... Bueno, odio las matemáticas...

—Jaja, es común. Todos odian los números, pero la clave está en practicar mucho. —comentó alegre, el rubio.

—¿Y el amor?

—¿Mi amor? —repreguntó Arnold—, está al lado de Phoebe. —indicó, señalándola. ¿Y por aquí, cómo andamos?

—Hay una niña en la escuela...

—¿Te gusta?

—Yo le gusto.

—Qué bien...

—Pero ella no me gusta-gusta... Es decir, —dijo sonrojado—, odio hablar de estas cosas... —balbuceó.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Axel. No tiene nada de malo que exteriorices tus sentimientos.

—Hay alguien más que me gusta, y creo que ya sabes quién es...

—Mmm… tengo una ligera sospecha. ¿Y qué pasa con ella?

—Ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente…

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Podemos ver a la señora Lauren? —preguntó Lila—. Le hemos traído un obsequio.

—Sí, Lila… Pero… ella está en cama. —dijo Ellen y la pelirroja se sorprendió—. No ha estado muy bien de salud desde hace un tiempo.

—Oh, no tenía idea… Lo lamento mucho, Ellen.

—De todas formas, sé que le hará bien verlos a todas ustedes. Pasen, —les indicó a ella y a las chicas—, por aquí.

—Abuela…

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Hay unas personas que están ansiosas por verte… No adivinarás quiénes son…

—¿En serio? ¿Quiénes? Diles que pasen. —Ellen las llamó con una seña a las chicas, que esperaban en la puerta de la habitación.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? —dijo sentándose con cierta dificultad en su cama.

— ¡Hola Señora Lauren! —saludaron alegres—. Somos Sheena, Lila, Phoebe, Helga, Rhonda, Nadine, de la Escuela P.S. 119, ¿nos recuerda?

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no recordarlas, chicas? —sonrió la mujer—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Muy bien, hemos venido de visita al Hogar, pero muchos de los chicos que conocíamos ya no están… —comentó Phoebe.

—Oh, sí; muchos de ellos ahora tienen una familia… ¿No es maravilloso?

—Absolutamente, es genial. —dijo Sheena.

.

.

* * *

Luego de un rato platicando con Lauren, las chicas salieron de la habitación, junto a Ellen.

—Ella no es la misma de hace tres años atrás, chicas…

—¿Qué sucedió, Ellen? Ella está más… triste, creo… —acotó Rhonda.

—Ella está así, porque nuestro hogar ya no recibe una de las contribuciones por parte de un Senador… Él parece haberse olvidado de este lugar, —dijo visiblemente molesta la niña—, y desde entonces, no podemos costear las mismas cosas que antes. Las chicas se entristecieron, a la vez que se llenaron de un sentimiento de impotencia y molestia.

—Pero… ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?

—¿A qué te refieres, Helga? —preguntó Ellen.

—¿No podríamos organizar algún tipo de colecta solidaria?

—¿Conseguirles ayuda económica?

—Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer, chicas… pero no es obligación de ustedes… ¡El gobierno debería ayudarnos y no mirar para el costado! —dijo con más pesar en sus palabras.

—Nosotros teníamos pensado recolectar ropa y juguetes para tráeles… Ya que se acerca Navidad… Tenemos todo casi listo para comenzarla… —dijo Nadine.

—Lo sé, y siempre estaremos agradecidas inmensamente con ustedes y el Señor Simmons…

—Entonces, no te preocupes, tu abuela se recuperará y el Hogar podrá ofrecerles a los niños mejores condiciones de vida…

—Mi abuela está muy triste… Este Hogar solía albergar a poco más de treinta niños, ahora sólo tenemos a veinte… Y tuvimos que reducir personal… Ella está enfermando de tristeza, chicas… Hace un tiempo, ella todavía era una persona vivaz, alegre, tal como la conocieron ustedes…Sin embargo… Ahora es como otra persona, y me preocupa… Me preocupa que ella empeore y me deje sola… —dijo comenzando a llorar. Las chicas la abrazaron e intentaron calmarla un poco.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Así que… ¿Tú crees que ella actúa extraño contigo?

—Algo así, Arnold… Nada es lo mismo desde esa época. Yo tengo una familia, no la veo tan seguido como antes… Creo que ella piensa que por eso, pienso que ella es menos que yo, o que por nuestro pasado debemos ser más distantes… No lo sé.

Arnold no podía creer la forma en que Axel se expresaba ahora. Era capaz de exteriorizar todos sus sentimientos sin ningún problema.

—Tal vez esté preocupada por algo, y no lo hace a propósito… Tal vez no es como tú lo ves… Deberíamos averiguar más.

—A mí me gusta mucho, pero creo que para ella ahora somos muy diferentes. Luce nerviosa cuando me ve, trata de alejarse… es muy extraño.

—¿Y qué hay de la chica de tu escuela?

—Sé que le gusto y mucho… —dijo alardeando un poco. Arnold le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez que se fueron del Hogar, los chicos acercaron a Axel a su casa y platicaron brevemente con sus padres. De igual manera, con Jennifer.

_**Ya en el vecindario…**_

—Chicos, debemos hacer algo para que el Hogar vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, por la Señora Lauren, por los niños… Me da mucha tristeza verla así… —dijo Lila.

—Es cierto, Lila… —debemos organizar más eventos, hay que recaudar fondos.

—Esta es una época especial, debemos hacer algo especial para ellos, como diría el Señor Simmons… —acotó Gerald.

—Hablemos con él y con Wartz, nos quedan pocos días para Navidad y mucho para hacer…

—Pondré lo mejor de mí y haré que papá mueva sus influencias para ayudarlos… —dijo Rhonda.

—Buena idea… —le dijo Curly. Rhonda se puso nerviosa.

—Chicos, si nos unimos podemos lograr algo grande… ¡Manos a la obra! —los alentó Arnold.

.

.

.

* * *

—Entonces… él y tú, ¿empezaron a llevarse mal?

—Sí, por estupideces… Él es esa persona capaz de volverme completamente loca, en varios sentidos. Él me saca de mis cabales con ciertas actitudes o cosas, pero a la vez… —dijo jugando con la servilleta de la mesa del bar—, no lo sé. No puedo soportar que esté con otra.

—Eso es lo más sincero que has dicho hasta ahora, Rhonda. —le comentó Nadine—, tú tienes sentimientos aún no resueltos por Curly, y no está mal, pero creo que deberías decírselo o continuar con tu vida…

—Creo que en este momento, prefiero continuar con mi vida, Nadine…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí… Será lo mejor. Él ya tiene una relación y bueno… quizás así son mejor las cosas…

—¿No crees que tendrías que darle una oportunidad a estos sentimientos?

—No creo que tengan futuro…

—No lo sabes, porque él no sabe cómo te sientes…

—Creo que a él ya no le importo como antes, Nadine. La rubia suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Jennifer?

—Sólo le dije que lo nuestro no funcionó, y se puso algo melancólica. Dijo que lo lamentaba, porque hacíamos una pareja genial.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, estabas muy preocupada antes de ir al Hogar…

—Hablar con ella sólo me hizo sentir más culpable… —dijo la pelinegra con un hilo de voz. Nadine la miró sorprendida—. Curly y yo terminamos… Yo fui la culpable, Nadine. Él se hartó de mí…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa. ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Tenía más de la mitad de este episodio hace un tiempo. Pero no me sentía inspirada para continuarlo. Estuve escribiendo y mucho, otro de mis fics, para avanzarlo; porque odio estancarme. Lo propio voy a hacer con este._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por agregar a favoritos a: viviigeraldine, coralina y Sweet-sol. Respondo todo por PM. Dudas planteadas para lo siguiente: ¿Por qué Rhonda 'hartó' a Curly? ¿Él la seguirá queriendo? ¿Los chicos lograrán que Lauren se recupere? ¿Helga seguirá en ese empleo? ¿Quién le robó su teléfono y por qué? _

_Gracias a todos, hasta la próxima._

_MarHelga._


End file.
